


How life would be better if the Avengers had Pokemon

by StoryFabricator



Category: Captain America (2011), Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), spider man - Fandom
Genre: Character Deaths, Gen, bad words, based on art by FerioWind, hint of stony, now with science bros, world where everyone has a pokmon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or how I felt like writing a fic based off cool poke'venger drawings by FerioWind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How life would be better if the Avengers had Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon and Avengers sketches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459284) by [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind). 



> Um, who to start with...I like Howard-lets start there. :)
> 
> This chapter is more of a prologue FYI

Howard was about ten years old when he got his very first Pokémon. 

His parents surprising him with a Vulpix. Howard loved her dearly and as time went by it was only natural they became close. Vulpix became a big part of his life as he grew into the nation’s best weapon's designer. 

Then there was the Manhattan project... 

Steve Rogers walked into the hidden lavatory a bit nerves, but he knew he wanted to go thought with it if it meant he could be fighting with his fellow solders’. 

"Ready for this?" Peggy asked him gently; her Persian by her side.

Steve looked down at his Growlithe, "As ready as ever." he said, "Right boy?" he smiled.

"GrrAw!" His Grawlithe answered back in what Steve took as a 'yeah!' 

Taking a deep breath he walked down the steps heading to the huge pod he knew was for him. 

Howard was more then a little shocked to see this very young, very thin, little man named Steve Rogers come down heading to the pod he built. 

Dr. Erskine nodded, his Rattata on his shoulder smiling his equal approval. 

"Take off your shoes, shirt and your hat." he said pointing to each on Rogers’s body and he quickly complied. 

Growlithe padded over a ways from the pod sitting down awaiting his master's finish. Howard's Vulpix jumped down from the counter she was sitting on to sit next to the other Pokémon-after all it was a very important day for both of them and their masters. Both would become beloved heroes. 

\--

The war went on, Growlithe and Steve-Captain America- Rogers fought for freedom.

His plane went down...life went on.

It was no secret Howard was devastated when he heard about Steve's death and refused to believe it; at least he needed a body to prove it. So he went in search of his friend. 

Thou he never did find his friends body he found the blue cube Red Skull had been using to power his weapons and a fire stone. Which he used shortly after to evolve his Vulpix. 

After so many years Howard began to change, getting more caught up in his work to the point he ignored his Pokémon and family.

Howard was tinkering with a new type of bomb he wanted to get into projection. Ninetails padded over to him with a tool she felt he needed, and if he didn't need it she at least felt he would see that she wanted to help. 

Nudging him gently she didn't get the reaction she thought she would, instead Howard batted her away. "Go away, can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped and went back to work without a glace at her. 

That was only the tip of the ice barge though...

Things only got worse. 

Howard was nothing but cold and calculating never really leaving his lab, and never letting anyone in. 

Ninetails became a huge part of Howard's son, Tony's life, taking care of him and his mother...but even then Maria showed no better parenting skills then Howard and Tony was left only seeking love and comfort from Ninetails.

Even thou the bond Ninetails and Howard once shared was gone, the bond between Tony and her grew stronger then any bond either one of them had before.


End file.
